Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{-9})(7^{5}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((9^{-9})(7^{5}))^{-3} = (9^{(-9)(-3)})(7^{(5)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-9})(7^{5}))^{-3}} = 9^{27} \times 7^{-15}} $